Lovely Sins Epilogue
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: What happened after everything? Epilogue to my story "Lovely Sins". Long over due. R&R.


**Dark Link x Link**

**The Sequel**

A few months later?

-Link's POV-

Did you think that was the end of my story?

Well, it was.

But yet, I feel the need to say a few more things.

So I guess you can consider this the "epilogue" or something along the sorts.

At any rate, let us began, shall we?

"God damn it Dark! Where the hell did you put my shoes?"

I growled and dropped to the floor in search of my dress shoes. I groaned as pain shot up my spine and stuffed my hand under the king sized bed, finger grabbing everything they came in contact with.

"Dark! Damn it! Where the hell are they?"

We were going to be late if I didn't find them soon, and Zelda would NOT be happy. Frantically, I shifted my body so I was on my elbows and could peer under the bed.

"Heh, what a lovely view I see. Is this an invitation~?"

Snorting, I stood up and brushed off my black dress pants before I turned to glare at him. He stood a few feet away leaning against the door frame; that ever present smirk plastered on those sinful lips.

Oh god, I shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"Hell no it's not! It's because of you I can't find my shoes!"

Grinning, Dark moved from his position next to the door and made his way over to me. "Couldn't help it, they were in the way from that lovely ass of yours~"

I growled and turned my back to him, hands on my hip's as I scanned the room. "What ever. Would you at least try to help me?"

He smirked behind me, and I had a feeling we wouldn't arrive on time. My guess was right; his hands slid slowly from my waist to my hip, then down to kneed my-

"Damn it Dark! Knock it off!" I snarled and slapped his hands away, inwardly laughing at the pout I received from him.

"Linnnkkkk..."

I shivered at the sounds of his voice - tones of lust drawling out from his mouth and swimming before me. God, Dark was hot, weather he tried to be or not.

"N-not now Dark! We'll be late if I can't-"

A hand slammed against the wall near me, and I didn't have to turn around to know he was a mere few centimeters away from me. Warm breath ghosted across the back of my neck; I knew I was losing this battle.

"So, let's be late. I'm sure they'll understand.."

I had to bite my lips to keep from whimpering as he scrapped his teeth across my neck; small trails of blood were left behind that he lapped up gleefully.

"Nooooo Dark..."

It was a whine, and I knew it. He heard it to apparently, for the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed with him looming over me.

"D-dark what about-"

"Dunno. Talk later." He growled out – his hands ripping open my shirt as I squirmed under him.

"But Dark- mmmnggff!"

Lip's – hot, wet, and irresistible attached to mine. I groaned and let my eye's slip shut as he sucked my bottom lip between his teeth; a small nip to my lip, and I was done for.

I'd let him win this one.

He grinned the second I stopped resisting him and pulled away, his hands trailing over my now bare chest to tweak one of my pale nipples. I groaned and arched my back under his feather light touch, seeking out more contact from those skilled fingers.

He grinned and leaned over me – lips attacking my collar bone and working there way up to my ears. I bit my lip to keep my self from panting as he bit down on my ear lobe and brought it between his lips.

"A-augh. Fuck, Dark-"

"I'm getting there, be patient..." He chuckled. I snorted and arched my back to slide my hips against him. He hissed at the contact and dug his fingers into my hip bone.

"You ok with being a tad late?" He growled out – voice dripping with lust and the promise of sex.

I looked up at him with half lidded eyes and captured his mouth with my own, winding my tongue with his own.

He grinned into the kiss and pulled back slightly as he panted to catch his breath. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Take your pant's off Link, we gotta make this quick."

xxxxxxx

"Great! Zelda's going to kill us!"

I snarled and glared at him from the passenger's seat since he wouldn't let me drive. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up before focusing his attention once again on the road.

I sighed, leaned back in the chair, and crossed my arms over my chest. "What ever. Just hurry and get us there..."

I watched out of the corner of my eye's as a smile stretched across his face. "Love you to, Link."

Blushing, I turned my head to stare at the window.

"Fuck you Dark.." I mumbled, annoyed to hear him chuckling next to me and saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'I already did.'

xxxxxxx

" Do you, Zelda, take Shino to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I watched from a few rows away as Zelda smiled eagerly and nodded her head – tears making small paths down her face.

The priest coughed and smiled. "I take then as a 'yes' then. Do you..."

I smiled to myself and and shook my head. Married or not, Zelda would always be the same. I felt something slide over my hand suddenly and glanced down to see a pale hand laced with my own. I turned my gaze onto Dark, who only smiled and turned his eyes back to the wedding.

What was he thinking?

xxxxxxx

"LIIINNNNKKKK. LIIINNK!"

I groaned and prepared myself for the arms that flew around my neck. Even in a dress, Zelda was lethal. Grunting, I pulled her arms off m and pulled her into a proper hug.

"Congratulations, Zel. I feel so happy for you." She giggled and punched my arm lightly. "Thanks Link! You don't know how happy I am now."

We stood there and talked for a while, Zelda telling me about what her and Shino have planned for the future. I smiled and listened, nodding my head every so often to show her I was still paying attention.

Eventually, she dragged me out onto the dance floor and demanded a dance with me. Not one to piss her off, I obliged. For a while, we simply dance and talked. Eventually, I watched as Dark walked over to us and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me before she grinned and switched over to Dark's arms.

Snorting, I walked back into the crowd and sat down. To many people were here for my liking.

"Having fun?"

I jumped, surprised to see Shino sitting across from me. I chuckled and looked back into the dance floor, watching as Dark spun Zelda around and she laughed happily.

"In a way I guess. Yourself?" He snorted and and grinned, knocking back the rest of what ever was in his glass.

"I suppose.. yes. I never thought I'd be here anytime soon. Not ever, actually."

I laughed and and focused my eyes on him. "That's Zel for you." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Your absolutely right. She's... unique."

I smiled and glanced back into the dance floor to see Dark and Zelda making there way over to our table- both with huge smiled on their faces.

"Looks like their up to something..." Shino mussed. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Thanks again for the dance, Dark." Zelda giggled. I rolled my eyes and watched as Dark placed a small kiss on the back of her hand before he turned his gaze to me.

"Hey Link, can we talk somewhere in private?"

I looked at him, curious as to what he wanted. None the less, I nodded and led the way onto the balcony in the back.

xxxxxxx

I watched as Dark nervously shifted from one foot to the next – all the while keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Sighing, I leaned against the railing, crossed my arms over my chest, and stared at him.

"So? Whats up?"

He jumped slightly and stared at me for a while. I watched amused as his face suddenly turned red and he looked away, finger's reaching up and scratching at his neck.

"Um, if I mess this up, don't laugh at me kay? I'm not good with this shit.." he grumbled.

Curiously, I stood a little straighter and continued to stare at him. What was he getting at...?

"Alright, Link. I know... no that wont work...I've always.. No, thats to cheesy.."

Annoyed, I glared at him and snorted. "Spit it out already Dark-!"

"I love you, damn it Link!" He whirled around and fastened his glare on me, a small blush rising to his pale cheeks.

I felt the heat rising to my own as I stared at him. "W..what?"

He sighed, walked over to where I stood, and laced his finger's with my own.

"Look, I'm not good with this romance crap, so I'll make it short. Link, I love you and always will-"

Oh god, He wasn't...

"I want what they – Zelda and Shino – got-"

He wouldn't...!

"Link, Uh.." He blushed and pulled his hands away from me and pushed them into his pocket, a small sound of triumph escaping his lips as he pulled out a...

A small black box..

He was...!

"Link," I watched shocked as he slowly grabbed my hand and got down to his knee's.

"Will you... Marry..Me?"

He did.

Then before he had a chance to stand back up I was on him, my lip's smashed to his as a gasp of surprise fell from his mouth. Somewhere in my mind I registered the sound of giggling.

But at the moment, I couldn't care less.

All that matter was the ring on my finger, and the man in my arm's.

So, there you have it.

Me and Dark are engaged now, and we couldn't be happier.

Zelda and Shino are supposed to be having a baby. Zel's pretty excited about it. Shino's scared though, doesn't think he'll make a good enough father. Me and Dark keep taking turns to ensure him that he'll be a great dad. He still wont believe us. I guess he'll have to find out for himself.

Looks like that's all. There's really nothing more to say.

I guess I'll leave you now.

Besides.

Dark's gunna be home any minute now, and I still have to prepare his surprise.

It's about time he found out about my evil side anyways.

~END.

**OHMYGOD. -wipes away tears-**

**It's done. It's FINALLY done! **

**This was waaaay over due – by like, MONTHS, actually. -shotdie-**

**So Dark and Link finally have a happy ending.**

**Or, Link does; anyways.**

**Hmm. I DO wonder what that surprise is. 3**

**Reviews? Yes? Yes. **

**~Snakeh**


End file.
